Kanmusu's World
by UnnamedHexo
Summary: [Chapter 3] Armada Admiral K sampai di Planet yang mereka tuju. Disana, bukan sebuah kedamaian yang mereka dapati, tapi sebaliknya, harus membantu planet dalam persiapan peperangannya. Disana, Admiral K berusaha mencari ayahnya yang hilang, Captain BoBoiBoy dan temannya tidak dapat berbuat banyak, hingga akhirnya Admiral K menemukan sesuatu yang besar. Time Fault
1. Prologue

**Kanmusu's World**

Written by UnnamedHexo a.k.a Windows 7 Ultimate a.k.a Kent Lavis.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue – [Writer's Decision]**

We here, we here my friend. After long time. I'm sorry cuz late for updating the Deep Space Fanfic story. But…. I'm very sorry to all who read Deep Space fanfic, I will delete it. But why? This is my reason.

Indonesian Language.

Alasan author mau menghapus FanFic Deep Space karena plot dan penempatan alur yang tidak pas, apalagi dengan theme Anime terakhir kali di chapter 3. Saya pikir itu adalah ide buruk, paling buruk. Ide itu dikirim oleh teman saya lewat eMail, "Aku harap ini bisa membantumu" – katanya.

Tapi setelah sekian lama saya menyadari ini tidak pas dengan genre Adventure/Sci-Fi. Apalagi dengan menggunakan pesawat Starfleet yang gagah. Kehidupan manusia versi anime _in another galaxy?_ It's so crazy, so crazy. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menghapus dan membuat kembali ceritanya, dengan Time Fault (Teleported to another timeline) tanpa mengharuskan pembaca membaca seri Deep Space.

Versi ini dijamin akan lebih complex dan Action, tapi saya tidak terlalu menjamin sebagus apa cerita dan cara penulisan saya nantinya. Saya disini hanya akan menggunakan Kode Karakter, apa itu Kode Karakter? Itu adalah penggunaan nama karakter dengan hanya huruf depan. Dan ada satu karakter dengan hanya satu huruf.

 **Detailnya sebagai berikut:**

BoBoiBoy as [B]

Fang as [F]

Ochobot as [OCH]

Admiral K as [K]

Kalian bertanya, kemana karakter lain? Semua akan dijelaskan pada chapter satu cerita ini. Untuk Kaizo, Gopal, Yaya & Ying akan saya hilangkan dari cerita utama, dan menjadi karakter sampingan, dengan kedok "Melakukan penjelajahan di Galaxy lain dengan USS Excelsior".  
Kami disini juga akan melakukan crossover cerita dari 4 Anime dan 3 Game.

 **Detailnya sebagai berikut:**

Kantai Collection - KanColle (Anime, Game) [Main Story]

High School Fleet – Haifuri (Anime) [Side Story, Main Story]

Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova (Anime) [Main Story]

Azur Lane (Game). [Main Story]

Girls und Panzer (Anime, Game) [Side Story]

Tapi… Bukannya tadi Author bilang menempatkan Anime dalam cerita itu Crazy? No, not for this, kalian bisa membayangkannya seperti apapun, saya tidak memaksa kalian harus membayangkannya seperti anime, karena author akan sedikit mengurangi detail pada 5 crossover ini. Author hanya akan mengambil beberapa detail, karena semua Anime/Game ini berhubungan dengan kapal perang yang akan menjadi cerita utama. Thanks bagi readers untuk bersedia membaca Prologue dan cerita ini.

Tunggu, karena bentuk pesawat tidak dituliskan sebagai USS ENTERPRISE, akan diganti sebagai berikut;

 **1\. Space Battleship B-01**

 **2\. Space Battleship Yamato**

Untuk B-01 kalian bisa temukan bentuk kapalnya dari Channel Youtube BIKMCTH, yang akan menjadi flagship dalam cerita ini.

Untuk Space Battleship Yamato (Uchuu Senkan Yamato). Kalian bisa lihat dari anime/live-action. Untuk Anime saya recommend sekali untuk versi dari Uchuu Senkan Yamato 2202: Ai-no Senshi-tachi atau Uchuu Senkan Yamato 2199.

Chapter 01 akan diupload secepatnya setelah Prologue ini.


	2. The Tweleve

**Kanmusu's World**

Written by UnnamedHexo a.k.a Windows 7 Ultimate a.k.a Kent Lavis.

Warning and Copyright holder in the end of story.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – [The Tweleve]**

 _ **captain log supplemental, stardate 2264.04 – 2281, private. Password LOCK ON**_

I'm the captain of U.S.S Enterprise, NCC-1701, Constitution Class Starship. Mengaku telah melanggar Starfleet Codes 777-09-22 pasal 2 yang berbunyi "Prohibited from destroying or damaging the life form, space-time travelling not accidental or intentional"

Di stardate 2264.04 pesawat kami the Enterprise dikerjar dan diserang oleh spesies yang paling ditakuti di seluruh galaxy, The Borg. Kami tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah Borg Cube saat kami meneliti Corcoa System, aku mencoba membuat kontak dengan Borg, tapi mereka berbalik menyerang dan tidak menjawab transmisiku sedikitpun.

Selama 3 jam bermain 'hide-and-seek' dengan Borg Cube, kami kru Enterprise berhasil melumpuhkan Borg dengan cara evasive maneuver antar satelit alami planet-planet dan membuat Borg tidak bisa menghindar kecuali menabrak. Tanpa kusadari, Borg Cube mengeluarkan Borg Sphere yang langsung membuat temporal fluks dan membuat kami terperangkap kedalamnya, memaksa kami untuk pergi ke waktu atau dimensi lain. Tapi kukira ini time-travel karena waktu menunjukkan 2281.

Time-travel ini terdengar sedikit berbeda dan mengerikan dibanding teori yang ada, kapal kami menyesuaikan dengan kondisinya di tahun 2281. Hancur, rusak parah, dan kehilangan banyak kru kapal yang sakit atau hilang, hanya 200 kru dari 735 kru yang selamat. Sensor menujukkan kami berada di OSS System, system yang tidak kami kenal tapi ada data yang menunjukkan lokasi spesifik entah dari kapal mana. Hanya system gravitasi, life-support, dan Impulse power yang tersisa.

 _ **captain log, closed. Stardate 2281, Captain out.**_

"Status?" tanya Boboiboy, sang kapten.

"Shield, Weapon is down. We still sitting duck in this system."

"Manual search on this system, use half impulse power, I know if the sensor is offline."

"But, there is so many flakes of space station, if we look the composition material!" lapor F

"Kau tidak dengar perintahku?" B mengucapkannya dengan membentak. "Ya"

Enterprise melaju dengan kecepatan half-impulse power, berusaha menghindari puing-puing bekas space station Starfleet. Entah darimana datangnya puing ini, tapi Starfleet sepertinya tidak pernah membangun sebuah SS di sector C-12 -Sensor told us-

Tak berapa lama, Enterprise sampai disebuah planet, ukurannya setengah bumi, tapi planet tersebut dipenuhi gas hidrogen, permukaan hijau seperti lumut -dan itu bukan lumut tentunya- tentu tidak mungkin ada yang bisa bertahan hidup di planet seperti itu. Dalam jarak sekitar 12.000 kilometer dari planet, sensor yang kembali online menunjukkan tidak adanya reaksi gravitasi, gravitasi planet ini terlalu lemah, sensor menamakannya "The Tweleve". Dan disana ada dua _spacedock*_ tak jauh dari planet dan SS (Space Station) yang sudah rusak parah, hanya ¾ yang masih tersisa dari SS, kemungkinan besar serpihan tadi dari SS tersebut.

 _ ***Spacedock =Watch on TNG Star Trek/Any Enterprise-e Film. Or Watch on Star Trek:Nemesis, 1:45:08 – 1:45:30**_

Bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang ada dua kapal yang tertambat di setiap spacedock, kapal tersebut sangat besar dan model senjata seperti Battleship main battery pada perang dunia dua tapi B tak yakin apa sebenarnya kapal tersebut, apakah ada yang mengurusnya?

"F, tolong usahakan sensor untuk online, scan pesawat dan SS didepan kita. OCHOBOT, kau cari data apaun yang memiliki refrensi terhadap kita atau situasi kita. Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit." kata B, langsung pergi meninggalkan anjungan.

F dan OCHOBOT saling bertatap muka, bicara dengan Bahasa isyarat yang hanya mereka ketahui maksudnya, lalu kembali bertugas. Sudah empat menit, tapi sekeras apapun F mencoba sensor tidak akan online, tapi OCHOBOT sudah menemukan data apa yang kapten perintahkan kepadanya. Mengharap agar dirinya tak dimarahi oleh B, F meminta bantuan pada OCHOBOT, yang dilakukan OCHOBOT hanyalah mengubah beberapa _setting_ lalu sensor kembali Online.

OCHOBOT mengedipkan matanya pada F dengan tersenyum, F hanya bisa melongo menatap OCHOBOT 'Bagaimana bisa?'. Waktu sudah berjalan lima menit dan captain kembali di posisi. "Laporan?"

"Sensor Online!" lapor Fang.

"Data found!" sahut OCHOBOT kemudian. Wajahnya tampak senang.

"Op-" belum selesai B berkata, ada _Override Transmission_ masuk dalam Enterprise, Video transmisi menampilkan seorang laki-laki dengan setel Tuxedo yang rapi, sangat rapi.

Laki-laki tersebut memberi salam dengan sopan, Menanyakan bagaimana kondisi dan kapal Enterprise.

"Semua rusak dan kami kehilangan banyak kru." kata B "Darimana kau tahu nama kapal kami dan apa tujuanmu?"

Laki-laki itu berdehem, lalu bersuara, "Aku hanya seorang ilmuwan sinting yang membuat 2 kapal tersebut, tujuanku adalah menanyakan apa tujuan Starfleet datang ke lokasi rahasia ini, apakah ada urusan denganku? Lagian mengapa pesawatmu rusak dan mencoba memindai Planet 12? Jika kau berjanji tidak melawan, aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke Starbase milikku dan melakukan negoisasi."

B menatap teman-teman di anjungan, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun. B berpikir, kalu dia menolak, maka kapal dan kru tidak akan bisa bertahan lama, jika dia menerima tawaran laki-laki tak dikenal ini, ia takut ahu apakah ia jahat atau baik. Ada kemungkinan laki-laki itu mencoba membunuhnya dan krunya, tapi menerimanya adalah kondisi terbaik jika melihat kondisi kapal dan kru.

"Baiklah, aku menyetujui tawaranmu." ucap B.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak curiga denganku?" tanya seorang tersebut, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab B mantap

"Oke, aku akan menyalakan sensormu, dan kau akan melihat arah ke spacedock terdekat, aku akan menjemputmu disana". Transmisi Offline.

Di layar tampak guide ke spacedock kosong, B memerintahkan F untuk mengikuti dengan ¼ Impulse. Saat itu juga B menyuruh OCH untuk membacakan data yang dia temukan.

"Data ini diambil dari server Admiral Marcus yang entah bagaimana servernya masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang. Namanya adalah A-1, proyek paling rahasia di OSS System, Planet Tweleve. Rencananya adalah membuat 2 kapal perang yang memiliki Advanced Weapon and Technology berbasis pada bentuk Space Battleship Yamato dari Film abad 20. Mereka setuju dengan rencana ini, menurut 'mereka' juga Phasers lance dengan caliber 480mm dapat membasmi musuh dengan mudah tapi butuh energy yang besar untuk mengaktifkannya."

"Kau bilang Marcus masih hidup?"

OCH mengangkat bahunya, "Kubilang ini dari server, bukan dari Marcus, kapten."

Enterprise mendarat di spacedock, penghubung kapal dengan starbase terpasang. Seseorang memerintahkan agar hanya kru anjungan yang diperbolehkan untuk turun, diseberang sana B sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang memiliki StarBase di OSS System.

Seseorang itu menyapanya duluan, "Halo, selamat datang ditempat pembuangan, mari kita bisa langsung menuju keruanganku untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah kita masing-masing"

Kapten B memandangnya heran, ia merasa kenal dengan wajah dari pria tersebut tapi B tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman, Boboiboy, Fag dan Ochobot mengikuti pria tadi sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan didalam starbase yang sudah hancur ¾ dari bagiannya. Kondisinya sudah tidak layak pakai dan hanya tersisa HQ room, supply room dan supporting room. Tapi begitu B masuk kedalam ruangan pria tadi, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihat kehancuran apapun.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan, Bir, Vodka, Alkohol? Disini juga ada makanan jika kalian mau."

B menggeleng, menolaknya. "Kami sudah makan dan minum, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku?"

Pria ini tersenyum, mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa abad 21. Desain ruangan pribadi orang ini tak lain adalah desain ruangan dari desain abad 21, masih ada beberapa lemari kayu, bingkai foto sejarah, dan sebuah televisi yang sudah _outdated_. Tak ada yang tahu maksud dari pria ini, mereka menunggu pria ini angkat bicara.

Pria ini memperlihatkan Hologram kapal perang Yamato 1945 dari mejanya. "Kalian tau ini apa?"

"Ya, itu adalah kapal perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah, Yamato dari Yamato-class. Persis dengan apa yang kami lihat saat menuju starbase, kenapa kau membuat sebuah kapal perang dunia dua untuk melayang di spacedock?"

Pria ini hanya menunjukkan senyum sederhana.

"Seperti yang kutawarkan, aku memiliki starship, tepatnya dua starship. Aku ingin kalian menjadi bawahanku dan aku sebagai commander yang memerintah apa saja, sehingga kita semua bisa keluar dari sini, bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu, memiliki 2 starships? Kami tidak melihatnya dimanapun, bagaimana kami bisa menerimanya?" kata B.

"Intinya, kalian mau atau tidak?" tanya pria ini lagi.

Hal ini membuat pikiran B jadi bercampur aduk, menerima atau tidak. Menerima tanpa bukti mungkin adalah hal konyol, tapi yang paling penting adalah kepercayaan, hal ini juga dipikirkan oleh Fang. Disamping itu, OCH mengangkat tangannya.

Sambil mengangkat tangan kanan, dia bertanya pada B dan F, "Bagaimana jika kita lakukan sistem pemilihan, iya atau tidak. Aku memilih iya, aku percaya dengan pria ini."

Fang juga mengangkat tangan, dengan menyerah B ikut mengangkat tangannya, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Keluarkan kami dari sini sekarang, tentu saja dengan kru kami."

"Kru mu? Baiklah, tapi aku tidak menjamin apapun." katanya, "Aku juga belum berkenalan, namaku adalah K. Hanya satu huruf, Admiral K si ilmuwan sinting, itulah julukanku."

"Yap, kita akan segera keluar dari system ini sekarang juga. Teleport."

Seketika mereka sudah berada di bridge salah satu kapal, lampunya menyala. Bentuk anjungannya tidak sama dengan starship lainnya, melainkan berbentuk persegi. Sudah bisa dipastikan tidak semuanya menggunakan sistem otomatis, karena bagian pilot pesawat masih ada manual steer.

Anjuangan kapal ini memiliki kaca yang dapat melihat keluar dan menampilkan data seperti Starfleet umumnya, tapi masih tertutup sesuatu yang membuat orang tidak bisa melihat keluar.

"Kru mu sudah ada disini dan dikapal lain, aku yakin mereka akan cepat paham dengan teknologi yang mungkin belum kalian kenal, dan kalian kembali ke posisi kalian!" suara K terdengar tegas.

"Baik!"

Seluruh kru kapal berlari ke posisi masing-masing, semua sudah mendapat tempat tapi posisi pilot tidak ada yang mengisinya. Dari pintu _turbolift_ keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang kiranya berumur 37 tahun, dia yang menempati posisi pilot tersebut. Yang kru Starfleet tidak ketahui adalah, sebenarnya si pilot adalah ayah dari Admiral K sendiri, tapi K maupun ayahnya tak ingin hal itu terungkap -setidaknya untuk sekarang-.

"All engine, start!"

Seluruh badan kapal mulai bergetar, sesuatu yang menghalangi _main-view_ anjungan 1 sudah runtuh kebawah. Dan mereka bisa melihat keluar. B dengan tak percaya melihat keluar, "Inikah…." "Benar" kata K. "Ini adalah Yamato"

Badan kapal yang semula tertutup tanah kering mulai terangkat yang menyebabkan pecahan tanah kering menyebar keseluruh arah, Yamato mulai menaikkan badan kapalnya lagi. Semua yang berada di Anjungan satu dapat melihat persenjataan Yamato, 4 meriam utama di bagian depan dengan 3 laras berkaliber 580mm. "Yamato, meluncur!"

"Yamato, meluncur!" respon pilot.

Yamato dan pesawat lain menaikkan posisinya hingga ke Stratosfer -jika diukur dengan jarak bumi-

"Kita akan langsung warp, karena ada sebuah alat pendeteksi yang dipasang Starfleet dan Ferengi yang akan memantau segala aktifitas, kuharap Warp akan membuat kita dapat melewati tanpa ketahuan" kata Admiral K.

B menoleh kebelakang, "Tunggu… Bukannya jika kita menggunakan Warp malah akan terdeteksi adanya energi negatis dan getaran gravitasi? Apa kau gila?"

"Jika yang kau pikirkan adalah Warp standar, maka kau salah nak, aku punya 4 mesin berbeda yang membuat kapalku memiliki 4 tipe perjalanan FTL. Apakah keberatan kalau kita coba _spore drive_? _Spore Drive_ tidak akan menimbulkan energi negatif atau apapun, jadi kita coba".

"Merubah dari Warp ke Spore Drive, kita akan pergi dalam 10 detik."

"Apa kau gila?" kata B "Kita tak tahu apa resikonya!."

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku maupun kapal ini, dan resiko adalah bagian yang wajar dalam aktifitas apapun, tidak ada seorang prajurit yang berperang tanpa menerima resiko!"

"Tujuan, planet terdekat dalam jarak 15 tahun cahaya."

"Mengatur jarak, planet terdekat dari posisi kita dalam 15 tahun cahaya, planet KV-GXB2! Mirip bumi, dan bisa ditinggali. Kita akan menuju kesana, perkiraan waktu menggunakan Spore Drive, 30 detik! Dimulai hitung mundur, 10.."

Kapten B menghembuskan nafasnya, melihat ke kanan kapal. Dari jendela kapal Yamato terlihat kapal lain, yang bentuknya mirip kapal perang Yamato, bukankah kapal yang dia naiki adalah Yamato? B mengucek matanya, dan kapal itu tetap berada disana, pasti ada yang salah. Aku akan bertanya nanti.

"Lima… Empat…. Tiga… Dua… Satu…"

Pesawat utama melaju menembus angkasa dengan Spore Drive, disusul "Yamato" kemudian, mereka sampai di tujuan. "Spore Drive berhasil dilakukan" lapor Pilot.

Yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah sebuah planet besar berukuran bumi dan dari pandangan pertama orang awam pun tahu bahwa planet ini bisa ditinggali.

"Ah" kata F tiba-tiba. "Ada apa F?" tanya Admiral K

"Sensor menunjukkan, bahwa stuktur planet ini sama persis dengan bumi planet kita, di tahun 2023 tepatnya. Di tampilkan juga bahwa adanya penyebaran energi tak dikenal yang sangat besar. Dari posisi kita ada sebuah pangkalan laut Jepang yang bisa kita pakai, tapi disana masih memiliki lingkungan pada tahun 1956, entah bagaimana padahal negara lain memiliki lingkungan modern" kata F.

Admiral K mengangguk, "Bagaimana kita kesana? Mungkin planet ini bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian kita untuk sementara dari kecurigaan Starfleet akan hilangnya kapal rahasia ini, dan kita mencari tahu apa yang kau maksud energi itu."

"Anoo.." sela Kapten B, "Aku ingin bertanya, kau sebut kapal ini Yamato kan, lalu kapal apa yang berada di samping kanan kita? Bukankan itu Yamato?"

"Ahh, aku menamakan kapalku dengan Yamato, semua Yamato." kata K dengan bangga.

"Apakah ada alasan dibaliknya? Mungkin bisa saja kru malah salah mengira Yamato mana yang akan mereka jelaskan, apa kau bisa mengganti namanya?"

"Jika aku punya nama nak, jika aku punya." kata Admiral K.

Kapten B tampak berpikir keras, lalu menyebutkan nama yang dia temukan. Nama yang dia temukan adalah Jackdaw dan Orville. "Kita ambil keduanya, Jackdaw dan Orville, terserah kalian mau menyebut yang mana, karena kapal ini memiliki dua nama."

Seluruh anjungan 1 bersorak menyebutkan nama kapalnya, dan B tersenyum. Karena ini pertamakalinya dia dihormati oleh atasan dan dapat memikirkan sesuatu tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Cukup! Kita akan menuju pangkalan laut Jepang!" perintah Admiral K.

"Aye!"

Orville dan Yamato meluncur kebawah, para kru yang diberitahu bersorak karena mereka mengira ini adalah sesi bersantai. Tapi yang menunggu mereka adalah sesuatu yang besar, yang mengulang sejarah kelam Perang Pasifik dan Perang Arktik.

* * *

 **Chapter 01 - END**

Yap, ini adalah chapter satu, maaf untuk keterlambatan kurang lebih tiga bulan karena banyak urusan di IRL. Dan yang terpenting, buku Author yang berisi cerita seri ini yang sudah selesai hilang di sebuah tempat wisata, jadi author harus berusaha mengingat dan membuat ceritanya lagi.

Jika para readers memiliki kesan, saran, atau yang lainnya bisa diutarakan ke komentar. Itu akan sangat membantu Author berusia 13 tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dalam membuat cerita selanjutnya. Apapun saran dan request akan saya terima dan saya tinjau, saya juga berterimakasih bagi siapapapun yang mengutarakan kesan terhadap cerita dan saran untuk saya agar dapat memperbaiki cerita untuk kedepannya.


	3. Visiting The Origins

**Kanmusu's World**

Written by UnnamedHexo a.k.a Windows 7 Ultimate a.k.a Kent Lavis.

Warning and Copyright holder in the end of story.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – [ Visiting The Origins]**

 _ **I**_ _Apa nama kapal yang kau punya?_

 _Jackdaw dan Orville_ _ **I**_

Kapal luar angkasa (spaceship) rahasia Starfleet memulai proses pendaratan di laut planet KV-GXB2. Tempat ini mirip Samudera Pasifik karena angin hangatnya yang membuat mood dan hati seseorang senang, sehingga banyak kru dari dek bawah menuju dek luar hanya untuk menikmati angin hangat ini, Kapten B dan temannya pun ada di dek luar.

"Udara segar memang tak ada tandingannya, bahkan udara buatan starfleet tak sehebat ini." ujar B sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Heeeh, memangnya kaupikir kita sehebat apa sampai dapat meniru udara murni? Udara murni hanya Tuhan yang mampu menciptakannya, dengan takdir yang sudah ditetapkan pula." kata OCH.

"Kupikir kau tidak percaya tuhan." kata B.

"Yah, bukan berarti karena aku terlalu pintar lalu tidak percaya tuhan. Lupakan pepatah lama abad 21 yang mengatakan bahwa 'Orang yang semakin tinggi ilmunya, maka kepercayaannya terhadap Tuhan pun mulai menghilang', dan jangan coba tanya soal Agama. Itu adahal hal yang sangat sensitif"

"Setidaknya jika kau memang sangat peduli soal agama"

Kapten B menoleh kebelakang, ada Admiral K dan pilot Orville. Kapten B memberi salam hormat, hal yang wajar.

Admiral K mengajak mereka untuk minum teh bersama sembari mengenalkan sang pilot pada mereka.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak muda yang bermuka tua" canda B. Yang lain tertawa.

"Yah, memang itu penampilanku.. Oh ya, Namaku Yudhistira Kobashi, anak campuran Indo-Jepang. Panggil saja aku YuKo, Orangtuaku sudah meninggal 4 bulan lalu saat berusaha melindungi markas Starfleet yang diserang Ferengi."

"Turut berduka cita kawan, aku juga tahu tentang itu, banyak orang yang mati saat berusaha melindungi markas itu, seandainya saja mereka dapat menambah bala bantu-"

Yuko memotong, "Ahh, tidak apa, jangan dibahas. Aku tidak ingin hal itu dibahas lagi, oke? Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara saja hal santai selagi minum the hitam?"

"Baiklah." B menerima tawaran Yuko.

Mereka menuju ke ruang didalam kapal bernama Ten-Forward, sebuah kantin makanan yang menyediakan berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman dari berbagai tempat. Bahkan makanan Klingon yang terkenal menjijikkan pun ada, jika kau memang benar ingin memakannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita mulai pembicaraan ini? Membahas kapal kita?" tanya YuKo. Mereka memesan 4 gelas Black Tea.

"Tentu saja, aku tak tahu apa-apa mengenai pesawat ini." kata B antusias.

"Baiklah, kapal B-01 dan Yamato dibuat atas perintah Admiral Marcus, yang menginginkan kapal persenjataan tinggi. Dia mengumpulkan banyak anak-anak cerdas dari berbagai tempat untuk membangun kapal secanggih mungkin, dan akhirnya kami menemukan desain kapal ini adalah desain yang paling efektif, dan paling berbeda dari starfleet lainnya. Kami mengambil desain dari Anime lama, Uchuu Senkan Yamato. Senjata utamanya butuh tenaga yang besar untuk mengaktifkannya, jadi kami harus mendesain ulang mesinnya." YuKo mengambil nafas dan minum tehnya sedikit.

"Kami menggabungkan semua mesin yang dapat kami gabung, Wave-motion, Warp, Hyper, Spore, jadi kami punya 4 mesin dan 3 cara untuk melakukan perjalanan lebih cepat dari cahaya. Bagian bawah kapal sangat mudah untuk ditembak, untuk mengatasinya kami memberikan torpedo launcher. Semua berjalan lancar, tapi karena perlakuan kasar para atasan kami, banyak yang dibunuh atau bunuh diri karena tak dianggap mampu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini."

B mendongak dan melihat ke teman barunya. "Nah, kalian beruntung tidak seperti mereka. Tapi bukannya Marcus mati saat pengerjaan hampir selesai?"

"Yah" jawab YuKo. "Mereka memutuskan untuk meledakkan tempatnya, tapi lupa mematikan sistem pesawat, hanya aku dan K waktu itu. Berkat kalianlah kami dapat keluar dari planet menjijikkan itu."

B menatap dengan ekspresi death-face, "Apa maksudnya menjijikkan?"

Yuko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, The Tweleve merupakan planet yang hanya diisi Ganja dan lumut kau tahu. Apa kau mau tinggal disana?"

B menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi jika aku tidak salah, disana masih bisa untuk seseorang menjalani kehidupan kan. Oh ya, dan aku juga penasaran apa sih sesuatu lubang besar di bagian depan kapal kita?"

Yudha Kobashi mengenggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga (sombong?)

Wave-Motion Gun? Bahasa jepangnya 波動砲 _hadō hō_ _,_ senjata ini dapat menghancurkan apapun sebesar Australia, dan jika dapat fokus ke inti sebuah planet maka senjata ini juga bisa menghancurkan planet. Alat ini membutuhkan pengumpulan tenaga hingga 120% untuk dapat menembakkannya, dan orang yang menembak harus memiliki timing yang tepat agar tidak terjadi kerusakan mesin dan yang paling parah, kapal bisa meledak.

Nama asli dari senjata ini adalah "Dimensional Wave Motion Explosive Compression Emitter". Senjata ini berfungsi dengan memperluas dimensi menjadi _Calabi-Yau manifolds._ Energi akan dilepaskan pada wave-motion engine ke Kompresi Gelombang Gravitasi dan unit kontrol Tachyon Particles. Gelombang Gravitasi super keluar langsung dari laras senjata dan membuat sebuah lubang hitam mikro, dengan cepat energi massalnya dilepaskan dalam _Hawking Radiation._

 _*(Sorry for that complicated describing)  
_

 **Penjelasan singkat Wave Motion Gun**

Mesin didalam Yamato dan Orville akan membuat/mengumpulkan gravitasi yang sangat besar agar dapat membuat sebuah lubang hitam mikro, di kompres (ditekan) hingga menyebabkan serangkaian Gelombang Gravitasi super, yang dilepaskan dalam bentuk _Hawking Radiation._

"Tapi kami sudah bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakannya, sama seperti di Animenya. Karena kami tau senjata ini sangat menghancurkan". kata YuKo mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"lalu, kenapa-" suara B terputus karena guncangan kapal yang keras, membuat semua barang yang ada di meja terjatuh.

"The Fuck!" seru seorang awak kapal.

Admiral K segera mengubungi anjungan untuk meminta laporan kerusakan, "Damage Report!"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengenai bagian kanan (starboard) dan kemungkinan sebuah torpedo. Karena kapal kita memiliki armor tebal jadi tak masalah, tapi kami tidak dapat mengetahui dimana torpedo tadi berasal." jawab seorang perwira anjungan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak nyalakan saja _shield_ serta radar dan sonar, kenapa kau begitu _goblok_?"

"A-aye sir." Perwira anjungan tersebut mematikan komunikasi. Admiral K kembali duduk dikursinya selagi mengambil beberapa gelas yang jatuh. "Dia masih seperti biasanya" kata K. Yuko tertawa mendengarnya. B dan OCH yang tak tahu memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, 'Meski dilanda banyak musibah mereka tetap bisa tersenyum ya' kata hati mereka.

"Mereka pasti dilahirkan dengan takdir besar"

Mereka sudah berada di anjungan kapal. Melihat laut yang rasanya tak terbatas panjang dan luasnya ini, suara angin dan air laut sampai terdengar didalam kapal. Pemandangan yang membuat siapapun, bahkan orang terkejam sekalipun akan tunduk dan akan melepaskan penatnya dihadapan laut.

"Admiral, kita akan segera sampai di markas laut yang kita tuju. Nah, apakah kau punya nama yang bagus untuk disebut, nama untuk planet ini? Apa iya kau akan menyebutnya Planet KV-GXB2?" tanya Och

"Tentu tidak" jawab K "Aku akan menamainya Origins, bagus kan?"

Kru anjungan hanya manggut-manggut saja, toh apa pedulinya mereka dengan nama planet?

"Kapten, sebuah kapal menghadangi jalur kita, dua belas kilometer dari lokasi kita. Kapal penjelajah kelas Furutaka, dan anak kecil mengapung disekeliling kapal itu?" Laporan B sangat aneh didengar.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya Kanmusu, akan kujelaskan nanti. Hanya spekulasi saja mungkin benar sih, tapi apakah kita menerima suatu peringatan dari mereka?"

"Ya, mereka mengirimkan transmisi kuno berupa suara radio, menyuruh kita untuk menyerah atau mereka akan menyerang." jawab B

K tertawa kecil, "Mereka jelas tidak akan mampu menyerang kita, bahkan armada mereka sudah sangat tipis. Beritahu saja mereka kalau kita ingin sekadar menambatkan kapal kita di markas laut mereka. Jangan lupa kirim berupa suara radio juga, dengan frekuensi yang bisa mereka tangkap, dia bukan kita."

Suara tawa memenuhi anjungan, Admiral K mengejek teknologi 'musuh' nya. Admiral K sangat senang bercanda, dalam batasan terentu. Transmisi sudah dikirimkan, menunggu balasan. Balasan yang diterima sangat memuaskan, mereka diperbolehkan untuk menambatkan kapal.

Kapal yang menghadangi kapal Admiral K mulai menyingkir dan menambatkan kapalnya disisi lain markas. Orville dan Yamato memulai proses _docking_ , besar dan modernnya kapal Admiral K sangat kontras dengan suasana markas dan kapal yang dimiliki markas 'Jepang' ini.

Admiral K turun dari kapalnya bersama K, OCH dan F serta beberapa kru Starfleet bersenjata ringan, Admiral K ingin menemui pemimpin markas ini, secepatnya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya sekedar anak kecil bermain dimarkas militer ini, membuat argumen tentang "Kanmusu" tadi bertambah kuat meski sebelumnya ia hanya menebak.

OCH berbisik pada K, "Hey Admiral, kenapa disini banyak anak kecil , bukankah ini markas militer angkatan laut?"

"Kau mendengar leluconku tadi, itu yang kumaksud Kanmusu. Kau akan tahu nanti jika orang yang memimpin markas ini memberitahu maksudnya, jika tidak nanti akan kuberitahu sendiri." jawab Admiral K.

Och hanya mengangguk.

Seorang bersetelan putih rapi -yang K tebak adalah pemimpin markas- dan wanita -yang K tebak mungkin sekretarisnya- muncul beberapa menit setelah obrolan K berakhir. Admiral K langsung tak suka pada pemimpin markas, karena cara jalannya yang angkuh dan sombong itu.

"Nah, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Aku tidak akan menanyakan perihal kapalmu, aku hanya akan menanyakan untuk apa dan apa tujuanmu disini. Kalian juga harus membayar untuk menambatkan kapal di markas ini lho. Bisakah kita langsung menuju ruang meeting? Sekretarisku akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu, aku ingin mandi dulu."

Pemimpin markas meninggalkan rombongan Admiral K tanpa salam. "Cih, orang sombong, aku tidak suka dengannya."

"Sama." kata Och dan B.

"Ah, kalian bisa lewat sini." ujar Sekretaris sang pemimpin dengan senyuman.

Senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan, dan ada sesuatu dibalik raut wajahnya yang 'tampak' manis itu. Sekretaris ini mengenakan pakaian Jepang biasa, atasan putih dan rok berwarna merah, rambutnya berwarna putih pucat. Tingginya tak lebih dari Admiral K, dan dia juga tak terlihat tua.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Shoukaku. Kapal induk devisi 5 bersama Zuikaku." ujarnya.

"Kumohon kau tidak bertanya apa-apa sampai pembicaraan ini selesai, nanti kalau dia tidak menjelaskannya aku yang akan menjelaskannya, oke?" K berbisik pada rombongannya. Semua mengangguk.

Rombongan K mengikuti Shoukaku, si Sekretaris. Ruangan meeting yang dimaksud tak lebih dari ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang yang terpisah dengan bangunan utama, dan cat warna putihnya sudah mengelupas, perabotan tak dibersihkan dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Sama sekali tak menghormati tamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang Pemimpin datang dengan masih membawa cara jalan angkuhnya, dia duduk di kursi paling besar yang dihiasi, khusus untuknya.

"Jelaskan." perintahnya. Suaranya sangat mengganggu Admiral K, bahkan dia hanya menggunakan satu kata, dan tidak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah." jawab K dengan nada sombong, bertujuan untuk mengganggu pemimpin markas. "Aku dan rombongan hanya ingin beristirahat untuk sementara selagi memperbaiki beberapa komponen kapal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintervensi atau apalah yang mengguanggu tujuanmu. Tapi aku melihat kau sangat tidak disukai oleh penduduk sini, ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya enteng.

"Kau tidak berhak menanyakan itu. Nah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Izuku Touya, pemimpin markas angkatan laut JEPANG."

Och, F dan B terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi struktur planet KV-GXB2 sama dengan planet Bumi.

"Nah, kau tahu? Markasmu sangat kumuh dan kau terlihat tidak ramah bahkan pada sekretarismu sendiri. Aku akan menurunkanmu dari jabatanmu sekarang." ujar Admiral K, menggunakan nada ancaman.

Touya -sang pemimpin- tertawa lebar, "Memangnya siapa kau bisa menurunkanku? Kau tidak akan bisa, sebaiknya kau bersikap baik atau aku akan mengusirmu dari markasku." Touya tersenyum sinis.

Admiral K hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Jika aku menang, kau akan turun dari jabatan dan bisa kuberi hukuman apabila kau terbukti melakukan kekerasan atau hal tak senonoh pada warga markasmu. Jika aku kalah, aku akan pergi dan memberimu satu teknologi yang tidak tertandingi, tidak ada orang yang akan mampu membuat atau memiliki yang seperti ini dan kau menjadi orang terkuat di planet ini, entah apa kau menyebut planet ini."

Och memukulkan tanganya ke meja, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, kita-"

"Aku setuju!" sahut Touya. "Karena kau yang menginginkannya, apa yang akan kita taruhkan? Informasi?"

"Yap, yang paling benar dan terjadi serta aktual akan menjadi pemenangnya. Harus ada buktinya" kata Admiral K.

"Gampang, aku mulai. Sekretarisku Shoukaku masih berdiri disini. Benarkan?"

"Itu tidak adil!" sahut Och

"Diamlah, aku sedang berpikir." Admiral K tak peduli omongan OCH.

Admiral K tampak berpikir keras, tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hingga sepuluh menit. Touya mulau mengejek dan mencoba untuk membuyarkan pikiran Admiral K.

"Bagaimana kalau, sekitar lima menit lagi, akan ada sebuah kapal selam I-401 milik _Fog Fleet*_ , mental modelnya bernama Iona dan pengemudi manusianya bernama Gunzou bersama temannya akan menyerang kapal terbesarku, Orville dan meluncurkan roket dan mengenai bagian selatan pulau ini?"  
 _*Fog Fleet adalah Armada Kabut, bisa dicek selengkapnya di Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio Ars Nova_

Admiral K mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang, bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi percaya diri.

"Tidak mungkin, meski Jepang adalah yang terlemah dalam perang ini, kami tidak mungkin diserang oleh Fog Fleet karena mereka tidak punya alasan untuk menyerang kita."

"Kita lihat saja, stopwatch mulai dari sekarang, dan ketika sampai 5 menit, stop." perintah K.

"Y-yes sir." Och mengeluarkan tricorder dan mulai menyalakan stopwatch. 2 menit, 4 menit, 5 menit… 5 menit 10 detik…

"Tidak terjadi apa- Waaa!" Touya kaget mendengar suara ledakan yang begitu besar serta melihat air yang meluncur keatas layaknya geyser.

"Aku benar kan? Kau kalah, aku akan menangkapmu. Dan, jika kau ingin bukti tambahan, aku akan menangkap kapal selam sialan itu."

Admiral K menjentikkan jarinya, seketika serangan tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Admiral, kapal orville sudah menangkap kapal selam I-401!" lapor Och.

Admiral K tersenyum, "Sekarang kau kalah!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau curang, pasti ini perbuatan licikmu! Kau juga telat 10 detik!"

Admiral K melemparkan sebuah tablet Starfleet, memperlihatkan video dari I-401 yang sudah berada di dalam kapal Orville, dan itu benar-benar Fog Fleet. "Masih ingin bukti? Aku yakin kau juga berbuat tak senonoh entah itu menyiksa, memaksa atau sex di dalam pangkalan ini. Terlambat 10 detik tidak ada dalam perjanjian, meski aku menyebutkan 5 menit tapi aku tidak berkata ada larangan jika lebih atau kurang kan? Sekarang…."

Admiral K mengeluarkan pistol phasersnya, "Ku setting pistol ini dalam settingan paling kuat, dimana jika mengenai suatu objek hidup maka objek hidup itu akan mati. Dan kau, Touya. Adalah targetnya."

"Kau, Kau! Kau tidak akan pernah menangkapku! Aku akan membalaskan-" suaranya terputus, Touya terbaring di laintai memegangi dadanya yang berdarah, Touya tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa hingga ajal menjemputnya.

Shoukaku, si Sekretaris menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak melihat Admiralnya yang sekarang tak bernyawa di hadapannya, darah sang Admiral juga menempel di baju yang Shoukaku kenakan.

"Maaf" kata Admiral K yang berada di belakang Shoukaku entah kapan, dia memukul bagian leher Shoukaku dan membuatnya pingsan ditempat.

"Bawa Shoukaku keruang medis Orville, jangan beri obat atau apapun yang dapat membangunkan dia dengan cepat, dan tolong kubur atau buang jasad Admiral ini."

Perintah Admiral K adalah mutlak, tidak dapat ditolak. Och membawa Shoukaku ke ruang medis Orville, B mengikutinya. Sedangkan tiga orang pengawal bersenjata ringan segera membersihkan noda darah sebersih mungkin, setelah itu meninggalkan Admiral K dalam ruangan meeting yang sempit ini. Admiral K menghadap salah satu tembok putih dekat pintu masuk, matanya mengeluarkan air mata. "Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku melanggar janjimu, tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama"

Och kembali untuk menjemput Admiral K, dia menemukannya sedang menatap tembok putih. "Admiral, apa yang kau lakukan? Semua sudah siap, sesuai perintahmu."

Admiral K tidak membalas, bahkan menengok pun tidak. Och mengulagi perkataannya lagi, barulah sang Admiral muda ini sadar, "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali". Suaranya sangat lirih.

Suasana hati Admiral K agak membaik setelah ia mandi dan berganti Tuxedo untuk meeting sebentar lagi. Dia menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin raksasa diruangannya, menyisirnya hingga tak ada satu pun yang tertinggal. Dia bisa saja menggunakan fitur dari kapal tapi Admiral K lebih suka melakukannya sendiri, yah, dia tak suka jika hanya bermalasan.

Rambutnya, tampilannya sudah sangat bagus sekarang, tapi mood nya tidak, Admiral K tidak yakin dia akan dapat menjalankan meeting jika keadaan moodnya belum baik.

Admiral K duduk di kursi kerja yang berada di ruangannya (The Orville), membuka salah satu laci meja. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah sebuah wadah persegi panjang yang isinya adalah sebuah Foto, catatan kecil dan Tricorder Starfleet versi lama. Bisa ditebak, itu semua kenangan dari Ayah Admiral K, yakni **Edwin Rollen**. Fotonya yang menggunakan baju Admiral armada kapal tahun 1940-an dan berpose memegang topinya dengan tersenyum, dulu ia adalah orang yang pertama kali me-review planet ini dan tinggal didalamnya. Dia seorang Admiral sebelum Touya.

Ayah Admiral K selalu melaporkan, memberitahukan tentang daily life nya, keadaan pangkalan setiap minggunya pada K melalui Tricorder ini. Tapi setelah ia tidak menerima berita lagi, K sudah bertekad untuk mencari tahu.

Yah, Moodnya menjadi baik lagi, Admiral K menaruh kembali barang berharga itu kedalam laci, menutup dan menguncinya, dia berjalan menuju ruang meeting. Di ruangan ini ada Och, B, Admiral K sendiri dan 7 orang lain 4 wanita, eh, 3, karena salah satunya masih kecil. Admiral K duduk, dan semua terdiam. Tunggu, ada yang aneh.

"Och, tidak biasakah kamu catat, jika ada pertemuan seperti ini tolong sediakan makanan atau minuman, meski hanya sekadar air."

"Tercatat, sir" kata Och. Admiral K mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tamu kita ada tujuh hari ini. Kurasa saya mulai dari laki-laki; Chihaya Gunzou,Kashihara Kyouhei, dan Oribe Sou. Yang perempuan, Ada Iona, Hyuuga, Watanuki Iori dan Hodzumi Shizuka. Apakah benar, sudah disebut semua?"

 _* .com (Please delete that "[" "]" symbols)_

Mereka mengangguk, oke, semua selesai. "Chihaya Gunzou, dipersilahkan bicara, apa saja, yang bisa kau ceritakan pada kami, dari awal juga tak apa." kata K.

"Terimakasih, Admiral K" Gunzou menarik napas, melepaskannya. "Yah, ini terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Saat pertamakali pesawatmu turun, aku kira kalian adalah musuh jadi aku mencoba mendekati kalian dengan tak terdeteksi, tapi ternyata kami terdeteksi. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi Admiral kalian meminta ku untuk mengikuti dan memberi instruksi seperti menembak saat dipangkalan. Yah, itulah yang terjadi."

"H-Hey, kalau dia terdeteksi mengapa tak muncul di sensorku?"

"Shut up Och! Yah, mana saya tau, saya kan cuma admiral yang merintah gak jelas."

Pandangan K kembali pada tamunya, "Baiklah, aku ada permintaan pada kalian. Aku ingin kalian bekerja sama denganku, memberitahukan semua teknologimu, apa yang sedang terjadi, semua, semua yang bisa kau ceritakan."

"Dan, apa yang kami dapat?" tanya Gunzou.

"Sebuah planet yang damai, atau bonus sebuah negara jika kau mau."

"Hey, kau sudah merencanakan ini kan? Kau memang akan melakukan sesuatu pada kapal asing itu."

Admiral K tertawa lepas, "Baiklah, kau nanti akan menjelaskan apa saja yang kau tahu tentang planet ini dan negara atau apapun yang bersangkutan. Nah, adakah yang lapar, ingin makan, silahkan angkat tangan."

Tidak ada, semua masih mencerna maksud Admiral K karena perpindahan topik, juga topik yang dibicarakan itu sendiri.

"Jadi tidak ada. Baiklah, kau bisa melanjutkan penjelasanmu."

"Oke." Gunzou berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu berdiri untuk menjelaskan. Ada tombol dimeja anda bisa digunakan untuk presentasi, mencari data, atau melakukan visual yang anda gambarkan sendiri."

"Baiklah, Iona, tolong kirimkan data pada komputer. Buka Peta Jepang, bandingkan tahun kita dulu dan yang sekarang."

Projeksi peta jepang 3D dengan warna terpampang jelas dari Meja ruangan meeting ini. Perbedaan antara kedua peta itu adalah, teknologi yang sudah sangat berbeda. Gunzou sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia yakin sekali Jepang saat ia tinggal itu modern, ketika ia tinggalkan malah menjadi aneh. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi ia masih bisa menjelaskan Kanmusu, armada manusia.

Kanmusu sendiri memang ada pada zaman modern Jepang, sebuah armada kapal tapi berbentuk manusia. Terdiri dari wanita yang dinamai sesuai kapal perang jepang zaman WWII, dan membawa senjata yang sama persis*. Tapi Gunzou yakin tidak hanya ada di Jepang karena ia sendiri pernah menghadapi salah satu dari mereka saat perjalanan ke Brunei Darussalam, satu-satunya negara yang tidak diserang oleh kumpulan kapal aneh itu.

 _*If you already watch or play KanColle or Azur Lane, you will be understand, lul_

"Mungkin dengan mendeteksi sebuah energi gravitasi, singularity atau sebuah energi yang tidak dikenal berada disekitar sini, maka mungkin itu penyebabnya, aku biasa menyebutnya The Fault"

"Idemu bagus, aku akan segera ke anjungan untuk memastikan apa yang kau katakan itu benar atau tida, hanya saja.. Apakah kau masih ingin melakukan perjanjian dengan kami?"

Gunzou mengangguk, pertanda bagus. Satu langkah menuju perubahan (ini bukan slogan partai). Och dan B yang tadinya diam kini tersenyum, menjabat tangan Gunzou, mengajaknya ke anjungan, ups, semua temannya juga.

Perjalanan dari ruang meeting ke anjungan adalah 10 menit, karena panjangnya Orville, banyaknya koridor yang terlihat sama sehingga membuatmu bingung, dan Turbolift sendiri sangat terbatas.

Suasananya sangat tenang, semua orang masih terpaku pada monitor sistem masing-masing. Och dan B mengambil alih kemudi dan sistem sensor, mencoba mendeteksi adanya kelainan gravitasi atau tidak. Ternyata benar ada, yang mengejutkan…. Lingkaran kelainan Gravitasi itu hanya berada pada Jepang, tidak yang lain.

"Sebuah lingkaran Gravitasi ya? Jika iya seharusnya membuat gravitasi lebih berat, atau ini kelainan perbedaan waktu? Coba kau cari sumbernya, dan kontak visual jika ada."

"Hyuuga, kau pintar menggunakan komputer, kan? Gunakan salah satu komputer disini, cari apapun yang kau bisa, sistem kami tidak jauh berebeda dari yang kau gunakan."

Suara Admiral K terdengar jelas di anjungan, salah satu perwiranya memberikan Hyuuga akses pada monitornya, dia mengetik dengan sangat cepat, yang manusia tidak akan pernah mencapainya, 200 kata per detik. Sehingga ia dapat menemukan informasi yang kami butuhkan lebih cepat.

"Aku mendapatkannya, segera ku transfer ke _main panel_ "

 _Main panel_ Orville menampilkan sebuah simulasi perkiraan kesalahan, ternyata memang benar bahwa kesalahan waktu yang memengaruhi keadaan Jepang yang sekarang, hanya saja, lokasinya tepat dibawah markas Angkatan Laut, masuk dan keluar melalui salah satu ruangan Admiral.

 _Tampaknya itu sebuah ruangan rahasia, pikir K._

"Sensor kita dapat menembus tanah, kita dapat perkiraan bentuk lokasi bawah tanah dan beberapa CCTV yang masih aktif, dalam frekuensi 855,89 MHz. Saluran keluar dan pintu masuk utama berada didalam HeadQuarter Admiral pangkalan ini. ". Och melaporkan, dikonfirmasi oleh B.

"CCTV dengan frekuensi setinggi itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia menggunakan jaringan Wireless layaknya sebuah Wi-Fi, atau kabel penghubung? Dengan Frekuensi setinggi itu, seharusnya tidak mungkin dia dapat menembus ketebalan tanah yang ada."

"Frekuensi Starfleet, frekuensi khusus, berbeda pada teknologi tahun 2000-an."

Admiral K mengatakannya dengan bangga. Sekarang dia meminta untuk menampilkan semua visual yang ada, termasuk perkiraan luas dan bentuk bengunan didalam tanah itu. Tidak ada hasil, yang tertampilkan hanyalah titik pusat dan lokasi CCTV berada, sensor tidak dapat mendeteksi bentuk bangunannya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan sensor, yang artinya bangunan itu berada di'sisi' lain planet ini."

"Sisi lain planet!?"

"Mengapa kau bisa begitu terkejut? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan adanya Time Fault? Maksud dari sisi lain jelas bukan seperti di Film, maksudnya adalah bangunan itu tersembunyi entah dimana di Planet ini, dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengaksesnya, melalui ruangan Admiral. Bisa saja dia dibawah kita, tapi kita tidak bisa memasukinya secara sembarangan, toh ayo siapa yang ikut turun?" tanya Admiral K

"Kita juga tidak akan langsung pergi ke lokasi CCTV berada, jika kau kesana pasti tubuhmu tidak akan kembali karena atom tubuhmu akan tercampur dengan tanah, jika dibawah sana memang hanya ada tanah"

Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan maupun berbicara, akhirnya Admiral K memutuskan Gunzou akan pergi dengannya.

"Eh, aku?"

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Mari ikut aku, Captain BoBoiBoy, beam us to the Admiral's room."

Ini pertama kalinya Admiral K memanggil Kapten dengan namanya, bukan _codename_ yang membosankan.

"Beaming to Admiral's Room. Goodluck, _Commander_."

Ruangan Admiral ini tidak ada bedanya daripada ruangan meeting tadi. Berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Padahal sejauh yang K ketahui sebelumnya ruangan ini sangat rapi dan bersih pada zaman Ayahnya masih memimpin. Dan entah dimana sekarang dia.

Dengan Tricorder yang dibawa K, dengan mudah mereka dapat menemukan pintu yang tersembunyi dibalik lemari buku. Hanya dengan mendorong lemari ke kanan, voila pintu ditemukan.

Pintu dibelakang lemari buku ini terbuat dari Titanium, seandainya ada yang menemukannya pasti juga tidak akan sembarangan membuka karena kurasnya titanium. Toh, Admiral K hanya cukup menggunakan Tricordernya. Sistem kunci akan terbuka otomatis saat ada Frekuensi alat-alat Starfleet, dimana di planet KV-GXB2 / Origins tidak ada yang mempunyainya.

 _Ayahku memang sangat pintar ternyata, meski sebenarnya semua pengaman ini sangat sederhana._

"Kau membukanya seakan pintu itu adalah mainanmu." komentar Gunzou.

"Yah, Starfleet."

Mereka kemudian masuk, dan pintu tertutup. Sekarang hanya ada lorong yang seakan tak berujung dan gelap, membuatmu seperti berada dalam seluncuran air super panjang.

Tapi dengan bantuan Tricorder yang segera menangkap seluruh sinyal dan menjadikannya peta, Admiral K dan Gunzou bisa berjalan normal. Tapi soal lampu penerangan, Admiral K berspekulasi bahwa sistem penerangan sengaja dimatikan karena mengantisipasi ada orang yang bisa masuk kedalam. Dan benar, Admiral K sudah mencoba beberapa command dan mem- _bypass Lightning System_ tapi tetap tak ada hasil.

Mereka berdua tetap menyusuri lorong sesuai peta, dan yang mereka temukan adalah temuan yang luar biasa. Yang belum mereka lihat sebelumnya, dan Admiral K sendiri belum pernah melihatnya dan dia samasekali tidak percaya apa yang dilihat matanya kali ini.

"Ini tidak mungkin"

* * *

 **Chapter 02 - END**

Yap, ini adalah chapter satu, maaf untuk keterlambatan kurang lebih empat bulan karena banyak urusan di IRL. Dan yang terpenting, buku Author yang berisi cerita seri ini yang sudah selesai hilang di sebuah tempat wisata, jadi author harus berusaha mengingat dan membuat ceritanya lagi.

Jika para readers memiliki kesan, saran, atau yang lainnya bisa diutarakan ke komentar. Itu akan sangat membantu Author berusia 14 tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dalam membuat cerita selanjutnya. Apapun saran dan request akan saya terima dan saya tinjau, saya juga berterimakasih bagi siapapapun yang mengutarakan kesan terhadap cerita dan saran untuk saya agar dapat memperbaiki cerita untuk kedepannya.


End file.
